Angels on Fire
by ALittleBitOfDrarry
Summary: Other than the fact that he was gay, Castiel Novak was a normal man. He planned to take his relationship with his boyfriend to the next level, but strange occurrences showed that his life was about to change. It started with the blackouts, then the chronic headaches & the seizure like episodes. Could this be a new disease or was it something, perhaps, Supernatural?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Most of the characters belong to the writers of Supernatural not myself.

 **A/N: This is my first Destiel fic so I hope you guys like it! I would appreciate any comments or suggestions, and if you have any ideas for a fic let me know and I will try to write something. If you have a question about my ships or any different ships you want me to write about message me! My fandoms are Supernatural, Harry Potter, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Percy Jackson, and The Mortal instruments/ Infernal Devices/Dark Artifacts.**

Castiel Novak was a normal man. Well, other than the fact that he was gay and his best friend, who was also his boyfriend, happened to be the hottest guy on the face of the earth. He loved that man with all his heart, and he planned to take their relationship to the next level, but all of that was about to change.

It started with the chronic headaches, then the blackouts and the seizure like episodes. He thought that he was becoming ill, but then the visions started, and the voices. Could this be some new disease, or could it be something more? Something that wasn't natural? Something perhaps… supernatural.

"Dean," Cas whined, a hint of frustration in his voice. "This is stupid. Tell me where we're going!" He waved his hands in front of him, blindly searching for some support. His boyfriend, Dean Winchester, laughed somewhere off to the right as though this was greatly amusing him.

"Dean," Cas said again more demanding this time. "I'm taking this off." He clawed at the blindfold that cladded his eyes, but Dean slapped his hand playfully.

"No peeking," he insisted. "We're almost there. Come here, I'll guide you." He smirked even though Castiel couldn't see. "You trust me don't you?" he said mockingly.

Cas sighed and rolled his eyes underneath the blindfold. "Of course I do, Dean."

"Good," Dean answered as he grabbed the shorter man's arm and led him down the sidewalk.

They walked for a couple of minutes before Dean veered left, dragging Cas along with him. As Cas stumbled after him the terrain under their feet changed from the rough surface of the sidewalk to the uneven crunching of the late September grass. The early fall weather was crisp. It was cool enough for a light sweater, but just their short walk from Dean's apartment had him itching to take it off.

"Are we almost there?" he complained. He wanted to ask, once again, where they were going, but he knew his stubborn excuse for a boyfriend would never divulge this juicy secret.

Dean WAS a pretty stubborn guy, but Cas knew how to get to most of his soft spots. He seemed intimidating, but it was mostly an act. Cas couldn't complain. He loved Dean Winchester with all of his heart, and he wanted to love him that way forever. He had met Dean about five years ago at a bar in Bradsport, West Virginia where they both lived. Cas had lived here since he was seventeen and had fled from his childhood home in Deity, Colorado. He had a chance to use the debit card that his father had given him to buy a plane ticket to the first flight available, which happened to be a town in West Virginia, and pay a five year lease on apartment complex before his father canceled his access to their family bank accounts.

His family was rich. They ran a huge car corporation in Colorado that shipped vehicles all over the world. They were also extremely religious people, and when they found out that their middle son was gay they were furious. Castiel remembered that fight as if it were yesterday. His perfect little brother Michael walking in with that smirk on his face, holding up Castiel's phone, the screen lit up with messages from his then boyfriend, Derek, which flashed some recent notifications with detailed descriptions of what Derek was going to do to him the next time they were together. He remembered the low threatening growl that came from his throat as he lunged at Michael for the phone, but his parents had already seen. His mother came in the room crying and his father fuming. Michael wearing that smug expression on his face as the phone screen lit up with yet another message from Derek.

"Caught you red handed this time," he smirked "No, denying it now you queer." he laughed and dropped the phone on the floor.

Tears threatened to spill from Castiel's eyes as the phone hit the shiny marble floor and shattered. He remembered his father yelling at him while his mother sat in the corner crying. He remembered Gabriel glaring at him in disgust saying how he couldn't believe that his little brother was a faggot. He remembered Michael triumphing in Castiel's misery, while his baby sister Anna sat in the corner looking confused and scared.

His father's words crashed into him like tsunami, and he couldn't control his anger. "I HATE YOU ALL!" he had screamed and he lunged at Michael, taking his younger brother by surprise. Castiel's fist made contact with Michael's face, his nose twisting with a loud CRACK as blood began to gush onto the floor.

Gabriel was on the scene in seconds pulling Castiel backwards and flinging him against the wall, his left shoulder making direct contact. He quickly recovered, but now both of his brothers were bearing down on him. There was no way that he could beat them both in a fight, but he sure as hell tried. He bloodied up Michael a good bit and gave Gabriel a nice shiner before his father could break them up.

Their mother had fled the scene when the boys began to fight, dragging Anna along with her to protect her from what she knew would go down, and as Cas stood there with a swollen lip, broken nose and dislocated shoulder his father looked down on him with more contempt than he thought was possible to exist in one person and told him to get the hell out of his house before he called the police.

Castiel looked up with shocked eyes, and found nothing but hatred in his father's face. He stood, taking one last look at his battered brothers and fled. Michaels word echoing through the halls as he screamed insults at his brother. "Faggot, good for nothing queer, dick sucker, whore, worthless excuse for a human being."

He had gotten in his car and forty five minutes later he was on the first flight that he could book that night, headed for an unknown town in West Virginia.

He liked to think that his father didn't completely hate him. After all, he hadn't canceled Castiel's payment on the apartment, and his access to the family bank account wasn't restricted until three days later when his father could have easily taken away access that very night, but they didn't care enough to come after him. He had taken out five thousand dollars and began his life as an outcast.

He got a job at a local gas station and worked late shifts for a year until he had earned enough money to start going to the community college. He went there for two years and got a degree in electrical engineering. He later got a job at a local company helping to manufacture computers.

He eventually bought a small house and moved what little belongings he had there. He lived in that house for four years, waking up every morning, going to work, clocking out at five, and coming home. He kept to himself mostly. At that point he only had one friend. Her name was Charlie Bradbury.

He had met her during his second year working at the factory. She was a computer genius, and the company had hired her to do all sorts of high tech procedures on the finished computers. Charlie was very outgoing, and had pestered Cas so much that he agreed to be friends just so that she would leave him alone about not having any friends, but in all honesty he loved Charlie. Maybe it was because she was such a good listener or maybe it was because she too was gay. He wasn't sure, but Charlie had definitely brought him out of his bubble.

For two years Charlie insisted on finding him a boyfriend, but after the way things had ended with Derek, Cas couldn't find it in his heart to date. That was until he met Dean Winchester of course.

Dean Winchester, how could he describe such a beautiful person? He had met Dean in a bar when Charlie had dragged him there under the false pretenses of treating him to a few beers. When he got there and saw the most beautiful man that he had ever laid eyes on sitting at the bar, his heart had skipped a beat.

Dean was six-foot one inches of sheer gorgeousness. His dirty blonde hair was gelled up and his body rippled with lean muscle. His green eyes sparkled in the dim light of the bar as he held out his hand and introduced himself. That night may have been the best night of Castiel's life.

He and Dean became extremely good friends, and for almost a year Dean, Charlie, and himself had been an inseparable trio, but on that night of September twenty-seventh when Dean had asked Cas to be his boyfriend, Castiel's life changed drastically, and it changed for the better.

Now he and Dean spent more time alone than with a group, but he still saw Charlie at work and the three of them still had their Saturday night trips to the bar, which had become a faithful tradition since that one night five years ago.

Now, as Dean led him blindly through the streets of West Virginia, he realized how much he had come to not only trust this man, but to depend on him, because his life could no longer be complete without Dean Winchester.

"Okay, baby stand right here." Dean positioned his boyfriend in front of his favorite tree at the local park. It was a weeping willow tree that rested by the lake. It's long viny branches littered with the yellow leaves of fall, glittered in the delicate light of the setting sun.

"Alright," he said finally. You can take the blindfold off now." His gut clenched as Castiel's hands reached up to free his eyes from their prison. God, he hoped Cas liked this. Charlie had helped him plan and set up for it, and he knew how much Cas loved nature. He just hoped that it wasn't too boring. It was, after all, their four year anniversary, and Dean wanted everything to be perfect.

Cas finally got the blindfold off and tossed it to the ground. He looked around expectantly and the rested his eyes on Dean, looking confused.

"Dean, I don't…" but he cut off his sentence when Dean pulled back the curtain of weeping willow branches revealing a candlelit picnic under the tree's canopy.

"Oh, Dean" Cas breathed, a look of awe on his face.

"Do you like it?" Dean questioned self consciously. "I hope it's not too boring. I thought that maybe.." but it was his turn to be cut off as Castiel rushed to him and gathered him into a kiss. The kiss was long and passionate. When Cas finally pulled away he looked into Dean's shimmering eyes and whispered, "It's perfect."

Relief flooded through Dean's body with the knowledge of pleasing his lover. "You know," he joked. "We could skip the romantic dinner. I could do this all night." and he placed his lips back on Castiel's where they rightfully belonged.

They shared a few more deep kisses before Cas broke it off by saying that he really was hungry, so Dean escorted him underneath the willow tree, holding back the branches and then letting them fall, covering them in nature's wall of privacy.

Dean admired the picnic. It truly was lovely. Charlie had done a brilliant job. The red velvet blanket was smooth and silky. Candles glowed in the golden dusk of the evening light, wax pooling in the bottom of their containers. Rose petals were sprinkled sparingly around the blanket, and a large basket sat in the middle covered in a white cloth.

Dean sat down gesturing for Cas to sit next to him. He opened the basket and pulled out two tall wine glasses and a bottle of champagne. Dean handed his boyfriend a glass, popped the bottle open, and began to fill their cups with the bubbly liquid.

"To us," he said, raising his glass in a toast. "And four years of love and devotion,"

Castiel raised his glass as well. " And many more to come," he replied.

They clanked their glasses and drank deeply. The champagne was light and airy, and to Dean it felt like a thousand stars dancing on his tongue.

After the toast Dean refilled their glasses and began to pull out the food that Charlie had so graciously prepared for them. First was a long plate. When Dean removed the covering he found large slices of juicy ham contained on a bed of pineapple rings. Next he pulled out a bowl that held a tossed salad full of colorful vegetables, cheese, and a delicate olive oil dressing. Next to accompany the meal were fresh roles, and finally a box of ripe juicy strawberries covered in dark chocolate with white chocolate drizzles.

"Dean, it looks lovely." Cas breathed.

Dean smiled at Castiel's approval. "Charlie helped a lot." he answered, not wanting to give her all of the credit since it had been his idea. He served the plates and watched as his lover tucked into the meal eagerly.

As they ate Dean observed the way Castiel moved. How could the steady motion of bringing food to his lips, and the rhythmic breathing as his chest rose and fell, his face slightly flushed, be so sexy? One thing was for sure. He was lucky beyond belief to have this man in his life.

Dean looked around at the spread laid out before him and chuckled to himself. It was sickeningly sappy and romantic, yet for some reason Dean didn't mind. He wasn't the type for long walks on the beach or fancy dinners, yet he found himself wanting to do those things for Cas, because Cas deserved everything. When he had told Charlie of his plans she had laughed because she knew that Dean must be hopelessly in love to want to go through with this. And he was. He, Dean Winchester, was fully, hopelessly, and unconditionally, in love with Castiel Novak.

After the delicious meal Cas and Dean left the shelter of the weeping willow tree and moved to the bank of the park lake. They sat there next to each other as the last of the sun slipped out of view, the golden light fading into mellow darkness. The stars began to appear, slowly, as if waking up from a long slumber. Cas loved nature. He breathed deeply and took in the scents of the crisp September night. The two of them sat in silence for a while just enjoying the serenity of the moment. At some point Cas cuddled into Dean's side to take refuge from the fall air that had turned quite nippy. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas' shoulder and pulled him closer. That small gesture showing so much love and protection sent tingling sensations down Castiel's spine. It had been four years yet that young love feeling had never left him, and he hoped it never word. They sat in silence for a few more moments before Dean spoke.

"I got you something," he said gently.

Cas sat up and looked at his boyfriend. "Dean, you didn't have to get me anything. I thought we decided not to give each other gifts."

Dean looked slightly sheepish, but spoke anyways. "I know but… I saw this and it… it reminded me of you."

Dean reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and removed a small square package wrapped in shiny yellow paper. "Open it." he said, holding the package out to Cas.

Cas took the package and examined it. There could be anything inside, and for some reason he was scared to open it. It looked like the size of a jewelry box and Cas' insides squirmed at the prospect of what that could mean.

"Go on." Dean encouraged, and cas took a deep breath as he carefully removed the sparkly wrapping.

Cas looked at the red velvet box that rested in his hand. His gut clenched as he lifted the lid. Inside the box lying on a white satin bead, was a ring. Cas picked the ring up handling it delicately. It was a silver band. At closer inspection Cas noticed words engraved into it. He lifted it up to his eyes and read the small letters. "Dean's Angel" it read. Next to the words was a tiny engraving of an angel. Inside the band was written. "2012 - forever."

"Dean," Cas breathed. "It's lovely." He ran his fingers along the smooth shiny silver, and looked up to see Dean smiling."

"Can I put it on you" Dean asked.

Cas nodded and slowly handed the ring to Dean, their fingers brushing in the exchange.

"It's a promise ring." Dean spoke as he delicately slid the jewelry onto his lovers left ring finger. He then looked into Castiel's eyes. "Promise me forever, Cas. Promise that this ring will remind you of our love, no matter what happens."

Cas locked eyes with Dean and whispered. "I promise." And he meant it. He meant it with every fabric of his being. That this man, this beautiful, wonderful man, would be his forever, no matter how long forever was.

Dean's face broke into a grin, and even in the darkness Castiel could feel the love radiating off of him. Cas leaned forward and placed his lips delicately onto Deans. The kiss was slow and soft, an expression of his love. Something clicked inside of him like it always did when he was kissing Dean Winchester. It was as if they were two puzzle pieces, perfectly matched. Nobody had ever made him feel the way this man did, and it was truly mesmerizing.

Cas pulled away. "I love you," he whispered into Dean's ear. At that Dean grabbed Cas's face in his hands, looked him straight in the eyes, and then they were kissing again. Hard passionate kisses growing deeper and deeper by the second, and Cas didn't have to hear Dean say "I love you" back because he knew it was true. Dean showed him his love through many more ways than words. Cas parted his lips inviting Dean's tongue to collide with his own. Their mouths moved skillfully together as if dancing a complicated number, the kiss growing more intense by the second. Then Dean was on top of Cas. They were laying on the cold earth, but there was nothing but heat radiating from the two men, wrapping them in a bubble of warmth.

After a long while Dean and Cas broke apart both panting, eyes dilated and lips swollen.

"Come back to my apartment with me." Dean said almost pleadingly.

"Dean, I can't" Cas replied, the magic of a few moments ago quickly fading into the reality that tomorrow they had lives to get on with, things to do.

Dean persisted. "I know you have to work early, but we still have tonight. You have everything that you need at my place." He paused. "Please, babe."

Cas considered this proposition. He did have clothes and toiletries at Dean's apartment. He always kept some over there incase he spent the night, as did Dean at his place, and honestly he would love nothing more than to retire to Dean's place, but he knew that if he did he would be tired in the morning, and he couldn't risk that tomorrow.

"I'm sorry Dean," he replied, wincing on the inside at the pure disappointment on the taller man's face. "I have that meeting tomorrow; the one we talked about. It's very important and the files are still at my place."

Dean nodded and made move to walk back to his apartment.

"What about the picnic?" Cas cut in.

Dean waved a hand in the air as he spoke. "Charlie is going to come by later and get it. She made all of this possible you know."

"Well I'll be sure to thank her," Cas said.

"I don't mean the picnic," Dean responded. "Well, that too, but I meant us." he gestured to himself then Cas.

Cas considered this. It really was true. If Charlie hadn't pestered him so much about getting out he never would have met Dean. She's the one that brought them together.

His thoughts flashed back to that time, two weeks before Dean and his first date, that he had been discussing this proposition with charlie.

"You so like him." she had said over dinner at Cas's place.

Cas sighed. He had invited Charlie over to talk about work, but it appeared that he wasn't going to escape without a healthy dose of talk about the man that he was helplessly infatuated with.

"Just admit it." she prodded through a mouth full of Castiel's homemade spaghetti. " This is good Cas! How many years have I been telling you to put yourself out there? You need this! Ask him on a date."

Castiel sat down with his plate of food and sighed again. "Charlie, what if I'm reading this all wrong? What if I'm just imagining his feelings for me?"

Charlie rolled her eyes, obviously exasperated. "Good god Cas if you think that you're imagining this then you're an idiot. I've never seen anything more obvious that you two."

Cas blushed. He knew Charlie was right. He would have to just muster up the courage to ask.

Castiel's mind was drawn back to the park and the man in front of him as the memory faded. They really did owe a lot to Charlie. " She's a good friend." Cas said.

Dean ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Yeah she really is."

The two boys walked hand in hand back to Dean's apartment. After exchanging a quick kiss goodbye and a promise of spending the night with Dean soon, Cas climbed into his car and started the ten minute drive back to his place.

He unlocked the door to his house and slipped off his shoes. The house was pleasant, but it was too big for him and felt lonely. He wished that he and Dean lived together. Maybe they would soon.

Cas made his way to the bathroom and promptly stripped off his clothing and started the shower. As the hot water ran from his shower head and down his body Cas thought about the meeting he had tomorrow. They were discussing his job and Cas was pretty sure that they were going to offer to promote him to a higher position. This was a good step in the corporation. He would be making more money and maybe then he could afford to have Dean move in with him.

Castiel climbed out of the shower. After drying off he pulled on a pair of boxer and a white t-shirt and crawled into his queen sized bed. In the dim light he examined the ring that Dean had given him. It was simple yet magnificent. A promise ring, Dean had said. Cas liked the idea of promising himself to Dean because that was who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with anyways. He found himself wanting Dean to have a ring too. Similar to his. He would have to stop by the jewelry store tomorrow after work and see about having one made. As he pulled the covers over his body, he kneaded his fingertips into his temples, and tried to sleep, ignoring the reigning headache that had been bothering him all evening.

Castiel woke up the next morning hoping to be refreshed and ready to go, but when he stepped out of bed his headache from last night came crashing back, this time much worse. Despite how much he wished that he had stayed with Dean he was glad to have a full night of rest because he knew that it would be necessary to get through the day.

Cas dressed in a suit and tie, combed his hair, and then gelled it so that it looked neat and tidy. He was going to look his absolute best today.

"Well don't you look sharp." said a familiar red head. Charlie fell in step next to Cas as they headed inside Comps Computers Incorporated. They walked alongside each other for a few minutes before they came up to the kitchen area. They proceeded with their normal routine. Cas fixed them both coffee. His two creams one sugar. Charlies two sugars no cream, while Charlie grabbed them both whatever the company had out for breakfast, today it was poppy seed muffins. Cas carried their drinks and Charlie carried their food as they made their way to a vacant table.

"Are you ready for your meeting slash interview today?" Charlie asked.

"I belive so. There isn't much I could do to prepare." He nervously fingered the manila folder sitting on the table which was full of his records and information.

"Hey." Charlie got his attention. She rested her hand on top of his and squeezed it reassuringly. "You'll be fine. Just wait. You're gonna get that promotion without even raising a finger."

"I hope so."

Charlie checked her watch. "Well it's about that time. Gotta fly! Good luck!" She gave him a quick hug and then hurried from the room tossing her half finished muffin in the garbage can.

Castiel finished off his coffee, but found that he wasn't hungry so he too discarded his muffin. He glanced at his wristwatch and saw that he had ten minutes until his meeting. Grabbing the manila folder Castiel made his way towards the meeting room on the second floor.

He arrived at the door with seven minutes to spare so he stood there nervously tapping his feet, rubbing his aching temples, and glancing at his watch every ten seconds. After what seemed like ages the door opened and the owner of the company, Chuck Shurly, stepped out. This must be a pretty serious meeting for Mr. Shurly himself to show up.

Chuck smiled at Cas and beckoned him inside. Cas sat down in a chair across from Mr. Shurly and two men that Castiel knew were in Mr. Shurleys top book, Uriel and Zacharias.

Castiel stood and spoke to them for about ten minutes. He presented them with all of his files and paperwork. He explained his hopes for a higher position and why he would be a good fit. When he was finished he took a seat and watched the three men assessing him.

Zachariah had a expression on his face as if he found Castiel amusing. He gave him a look similar to the look you would give a small child who told you that when they grew up they wanted to be a super star.

Uriel looked completely unimpressed. He wore a look of annoyance and bias. His face was threatening and Castiel got the uneasy feeling that if given the chance Uriel would be sure to cause him harm, although he wasn't sure why.

Mr. Shurly was smiling, and he looked pleased. For a few moments the three men didn't speak, but they wore expressions as if they were having a heated discussion. After a minute or two Mr. Shurly smiled. "That was quite convincing Mr. Novak. We have conferred and we believe you would be the best fit for the job."

Castiel was very confused. They had conferred? He had been sitting here the whole time and not a single word had been exchanged from one man to the other. He didn't have much time to think about it though because Mr. Shurly was extending a hand to him. Castiel reached out and gave a firm confidant shake. "Thank you for this opportunity, Mr. Shurly, it means so much."

His boss continued to smile. "Please," he said. "Call me Chuck. We're a team now."

Castiel nodded, but the idea of calling the head of the corporation by his first name was a strange proposition.

Chuck walked to the back of the room and rustled around in a file cabinet. He pulled out a red three ring binder stuffed full of papers and handed it to Castiel.

"This is a binder with the information about your new job. You need to read this and gain a general understanding of the basic requirements. I will have all of the files moved to your new office which will be room thirteen on the seventh floor. With this position you will be traveling a lot. As you know this is the main branch for our factories. You will be responsible for handling all of the corporations that buy our products and proposing our product to new corporations. Do you understand?"

Castiel nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good," Chuck smiled. He stuck his hand out once more and shook Castiels firmly. "Welcome to the team." he turned and sat back down at his desk. "All of your belongings have been moved to your new office. Uriel has the key for you." He waved his hand gesturing to Uriel, who scowled as he held out a silver key to Castiel.

Cas took the key, and when Chuck didn't say anything else he exited the room and headed towards his new office. As he walked down the hall he played the meeting over in his mind. It was the strangest thing. They didn't even discuss his report even though Chuck said that they did. They couldn't have. He was in there the whole time and they never spoke. It was impossible. It was as if Chuck had already made the decision to promote him before he even stepped foot into that room. How could they have such trust in him? This was a huge job. He knew multiple people at the facility that were in the runnings for this job and would kill to get it. Theoretically of course.

The elevator doors dinged open and Castiel made his way down the hall. The top floor. He had never been up here, but it was extremely nice. Where walls would normally be there were giant panes of glass that overlooked much of the town. He had a clear view of the park in all its glory, the sparkling pond and the multicolored leaves spread out like a fiery rainbow. If he looked off to the right he could make out apartment complexes and if he looked close enough he was sure that he could see Dean's apartment. Oh he couldn't wait to tell Dean everything that had happened.

"Enjoying the view?" a cool voice spoke behind him.

Castiel jumped. When he turned he saw Uriel standing before him, a hatful look on his face.

"I love it up here." He sneered. The way he stood was dominant and menacing. He looked at Castiel as if he were the scum on the bottom of his shoe. Cas had no Idea what he had done to make this man loath him so, but he didn't seem to like the Idea of Cas working in the top offices.

As the taller man sauntered down the hallway Cas found himself wondering how Uriel had gotten up here so fast. He had still been in the meeting room when Castiel left and he was positive that he hadn't been followed. Plus Uriel had come from the direction of the offices and if he wasn't mistaken, there weren't any elevators in that direction. The idea gave him chills and his upbeat mood declined as he made his way towards his office.

the The small silver key slid smoothly into the lock. There was a click and then the door creaked open. Cas hit the light switch and as yellow light flooded the room Castiel's mouth gaped open. The office was huge. It looked more like an apartment complex. The first room was furnished with a tan leather couch, two recliners, and a glass coffee table. Underneath the furniture was a cream colored rug over top a hardwood floor. The back wall was another giant pane of glass covered by maroon blinds which matched the maroon walls. On the wall was a flat screen TV and a fireplace against the wall. Off to the left was a small kitchen complete with a countertop, stove, oven, microwave, dishwasher, and a fridge.

Cas continued walking. Off to the left was a dark wooden door, which when opened revealed a roomy office complete with another couch and a dark wooden desk. To the left of the desk was a personal bathroom.

Castiel sat down in the leather chair which rolled underneath him. He noticed that his belongings had indeed been moved to his new desk. There was no way they could have moved his stuff here that quickly unless they had someone do it before the meeting. But that wouldn't make any sense. It was an interview. They couldnt have already decided to give him the job before he came in, could they?

Despite the uneasiness he felt Castiel was relieved. This job was a great opportunity for him and the office was extremely lavish. It felt like an apartment room, not a workspace. He smiled to himself. Wait untill Dean heard about this.

Cas pulled out his cellphone and shot Dean a message. " _My house tonight. 7:30_ _."_ A few minutes later his phone lit up with a message from Dean. " _Okay, what's the occasion?"_ Cas smiled. Leave it to Dean to put a meaning behind everything.

" _Nothing to special. Dinner and a movie?"_

" _Sounds good."_ Dean replied. " _See you then."_

Cas grinned. Now he just had one stop to make before Dean came over.

The air outside was rather cold. The wind nipped and Cas pulled his overcoat tighter around himself as he rushed into the jewelry shop on third Avenue. The bell dinged as the door swished shut behind him. He wiped his feet on the rug and unwrapped the scarf from around his neck. He heard a chuckle from the direction of the counter and looked up to see a plum old man smiling at him.

"It's crazy how fast the weather changes," The man says. "Hard to believe that just yesterday I was in a t-shirt and now it feels like an ice age!"

Castiel flashed a friendly smile and made his way over to the counter.

"What can I help you with today young man?"

" few days ago a man named Dean Winchester came into this shop and requested you make him a ring."

"Ah yes" said the clerk. "I remember him. He seemed rather passionate about the ring. Was it not to your liking?"

Castiel's eyes widened. "Oh, no, no," he assured. "I love the ring very much." He held up his hand to display the silver band around his left ring finger. "I'm here to ask that you make another one. Except I want it to say _Castiel's beloved_ instead of _Dean's Angel._ With the same dates on it."

The man chuckled. "Of course lad. You two are truly in love."

"How can you tell?" Cas asked.

The man smiled a warm knowing smile. "I can see it in your eyes." For some reason this statement seemed to suck the breath out Cas' lungs, but the jolly man didn't seem to notice. "I shall have your ring ready in a week's time. I assume you want a silver band like your own?"

Castiel, who found his voice lost because of the man's revelation a few moments ago just nodded. He paid for the ring and the man printed him out a receipt. As Castiel headed towards the door another person entered the shop. Not having recognized him before Cas found himself veering to avoid collision, but he still rammed in the man's shoulder. The man stumble and Cas caught his arm as he apologized. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't see you there."

The man looked up at Cas from under his scruffy black hat. "It's no bother." he said almost menacingly. His mouth broke into a grin revealing yellow teeth, but the smile was not friendly, it was intimidating. His breath was putrid and his face unshaven. He did not seem the type to be shopping around in a jewelry store. Unnerved Cas quickly let go of the man and made his way out the door into the blistering wind.

When Castiel got home he began cooking a meal. He set the table casually. Nothing fancy as this was just a normal night with him and Dean. Dean arrived at seven just as Cas was pulling the baked rosemary chicken out of the oven.

Dean stuck his nose in the air and took deep wiffs. "It smells amazing."

Cas was still carrying the hot pan of chicken when Dean came up behind him and wrapped his arm around the smaller man's waist, burying his head in Cas' shoulder and smiling against his t-shirt. "I love you,"

"I love you too, Dean," Cas laughed. "But if you don't let go I'm going to drop our dinner, and then you won't love me."

Dean reluctantly let go of Cas and took his place at the table. "Let's eat!" he exclaimed.

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast. Wash

your hands."

Dean rolled his eyes, but Cas could see the smirk on his face. After the two of them were washed up and Cas had filled their plates with Chicken, mashed potatoes, rolls, and green beans, they sat down to eat. Cas did his routine of praying before the meal, thanking God for the food and the table as Dean impatiently eyed his mashed potatoes. At the word "amen" Dean picked up his fork and dug into the food with fervent passion.

"So," he mumbled through a mouthful of food. "How did your meeting go?"

Cas paused a moment so that he could respectfully swallow his food and then replied. "I got the job."

"What?" Dean paused, his fork in midair. "Already?"

"I know," Cas replied. "It was weird. They didn't even confer about it. They just told me I got the job as if they had already planned to give it to me. They even had my stuff moved to my new office before the meeting was over."

"You got a new office?" Dean asked, seemingly not caring about the job that Cas had received too easily. "Is it nice"

"Yes, Dean, it's very nice, almost like a little apartment. Which doesn't make any sense considering I will be spending most of my time traveling, but don't you think it's weird how they just gave me the job?"

"Who cares!" Dean said, obviously unworried as he had gone back to shoveling food in his mouth like a half starved ape. "More cash and we get to travel all over for free. I mean, what more can you ask for?"

"I guess you're right." He pushed his plate away, his food seeming no longer appetizing. "Do you want to stay the night?"

Dean grinned and stood. He began to collect the dishes. "I'll wash you dry."


	2. Chapter 2

When Cas awoke the next morning it was to an empty bed. He shivered. The sheets were on the floor and the warm body that had comforted him at night was vacant. Mind fuzzy and half asleep he rolled out of bed, pulled on some boxers and a t-shirt, and went to search for his boyfriend.

He discovered Dean sitting at the table already dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and his worn leather jacket, sipping a cup of coffee and glowering at the front page of the newspaper. Cas stumbled over and placed his hands on Dean's back, running them over his shoulders, down his chest, and leaning in for a kiss. Dean pecked his lips, but then turned back to the paper, his brows furrowed.

"What has you up so early?" Cas asked as he let go of Dean and fixed himself a cup of coffee.

"Early shift at the shop," Dean mumbled not looking at Cas.

"Come on," Cas whined playfully as he took a seat next to his partener. "Bobby couldn't give you a few more hours to spend with me?"

Dean answered, but still didn't look up. "People want their cars fixed on time Cas. They won't be happy if their car gets delayed because I wanted to spend two more hours with my boyfriend. Plus you have to go into work today too. First day on your new job."

Cas grumbled and rubbed his eyes trying to get away the sleepiness and the stubborn headache that apparently wasn't planning to go away. He looked up at Dean who was still reading the paper and not paying him any mind. "Dean," he said awakened now by his annoyance. "What has you so focused that you can't even look at me when I talk to you?"

At this Dean looked up. "This," he said and shoved the paper under Cas' nose.

Cas grabbed the paper and read the head line. _Jewelry Shop Owner Brutally Murdered._

He scanned the article and then, deciding it was worth reading, began at the beginning.

" _Daniel Myers was murdered in his shop on third Avenue yesterday evening around 5:40. It appears that the attack was planned as there was no video evidence of the assault. Police say that the cameras were completely destroyed with no hope of recovery. Mr. Myers was described by locals as a gentle, caring man, very religious. Myers was always seen at church and was known for his profound faith in the Lord. "_ He would do anything for you if you just asked" _said one concerned citizen. Myers was found late Thursday night when his wife went to check on him after he did not come home at his normal time and did not answer his phone. Police say that Myers was left on the floor with a strange metal knife in his chest and odd markings on the floor beneath him. Anyone with information on the murder is asked to come to the police station on 10th street._

Cas glanced at the picture of the shop and gasped. That is where he went to get Dean's ring. 5:40, the article had said. That had to be minutes after Cas had left! He thought back to the shop and the jolly man that was to engrave his ring. He thought too of that suspicious man who had come in after him. The man had seemed so out of place in the delicate little shop. Was it possible that he was the murderer? Could Cas have stopped him? Should he report this to the police?

"Cas?"

Cas looked up and noticed Dean looking at him with deep concern.

"Cas, do you know something?"

"I…" he started. "I was there, at the shop… it had to have been, minutes.. before.." He stopped talking, unable to continue due to the lump rising in his throat. Dean stood and wrapped his arms around Cas' shoulders.

"Did you see anything?"

Cas shook his head curtly. "Nothing suspicious." he paused before saying. "There was this man." Dean looked curious so he continued. "He looked really out of place in the jewelry shop. Maybe…" but he couldn't continue.

"Baby, you should report that to the police."

Cas shook his head. "It could be nothing."

Dean looked at his watch and growled. "I have to leave or else I'll be late for work. Are you gonna be okay?" Cas gave a stiff nod, and Dean gave him a quick unsteady kiss. "Tonight we'll go to the station okay. Together." Cas didn't respond but Dean seemed to take his silence as an agreement.

After Dean left Castiel cleaned himself up and prepared for work, but he still felt like a wreck knowing he might have been able to save this mans life if only he had stayed a few more minutes. When he arrived at work Charlie came rushing up to him buzzing with some sort of news, but Cas blew her off and continued to his office. He didn't want to confront anyone today.

When he reached his new office he was surprised to see his door ajar and even more surprised to see Uriel and Chuck sitting on his sofa.

"Ah Castiel." Chuck stood as he entered the room. "We've been waiting for you."

This much was obvious to Cas, but he didn't voice his opinion. He was not at all pleased to see Uriel's scowling face occupying his office but he moved into the room and closed the door behind him.

Chuck continued. "I ah… I know this is short notice." He glanced at Uriel. "But there has been a development, and I'm afraid we are going to have to send you off sooner than we thought."

Uriel stood. "The papers are here. You will be traveling to Kansas. We will provide for you and one other person to take the trip." He said this grudgingly as if this was not to his approval. "You will be leaving tonight. Your flight is at nine. Don't miss it." He shoved the papers into Cas' hands and then retreated from the room.

Cas looked at Chuck with a bewildered expression on his face. "Kansas?" was all he could manage.

"Yes, there is a small operation there interested in our products. All of the information is in the folder. I apologize for the short notice." He looked as if he wanted to say something else, but thought better of it, and he too left.

Castiel opened the folder and two plane tickets fell onto the floor. He bent over to retrieve them. "Well," he said out loud to no one. "I guess I'm going to kansas."

It was seven-thirty that evening when Cas and Dean pulled in at the small West Virginia Airport. They unloaded their luggage from the trunk of Cas' car and hauled it through the automatic doors up to the metal detectors where they waited in line to be scanned. Cas followed behind Dean feeling groggy and unfocused. The people around him seemed to move in slow motion and his vision was slightly blurred. He was vaguely aware of an old woman in a flowered hat staring at him from the next line over. Her eyes seemed to follow him as he moved through the line, her expression unreadable. Her eyes locked onto Cas's; as they did a sharp pain shot through his head and he yelled doubling over in the line.

"Cas?!" Dean grabbed Cas's arm, helping him back to his feet. "What the hell was that?!"

Cas rubbed his temples, the ever present headache growing worse by the day. "Nothing, just this migraine I've had for a few days."

"A few days? Have you taken any medication?"

Cas nodded. "I took my normal migraine pills, but it hasn't really helped. It's nothing to worry about," He added at the concerned look on Dean's face.

As his boyfriend turned to once again face the front of the line, Cas glanced over to where the woman with the flower hat had been standing. She was gone. Unnerved he sluggishly followed Dean through the airport as they searched for their terminal.

"Come on, babe, let's get some coffee while we wait for the flight, you look like hell."

"Wow thanks," Cas mumbled as Dean drug him into a nearby Starbucks and ordered him a double shot espresso. "If I drink this i'm going to be awake the whole flight."

"Just drink it. Maybe the caffeine will help with your head."

Cas obeyed and drank down the coffee, but the caffeine did not help with his head, it only seemed to make things worse. A few minutes later dark spots began to swim through his visions Cas tried to say Dean's name, but it came out as a mumble. His headache increased and darkness clouded his vision. The last thing he saw was the old flower hat woman grinning evilly at him from across the terminal, her black eyes glinting.

"Cas, come on baby wake up!"

Cas grunted and opened his eyes. He was laying on the terminal floor, Dean crouched next to him, and a small crowd of people he didn't recognize stood over him. "What happened?" He mumbled groggily.

"You passed out… Are you sure you're alright? Maybe we shouldn't fly."

"No, no," Cas said quickly, pushing himself into a sitting position and trying to ignore the pain in his head and the sick feeling in his stomach. "I'm fine, really. Guess I forgot to eat dinner."

"Cas, you didn't pass out because of dinner. Are you sure you're alright? What about your head?"

"I'm fine, Dean," he insisted, standing up to prove it. The crowd of people, seemingly convinced of his well being, began to disperse. "Hey, Dean, did you see that old woman with the big flower hat over there?"

Dean looked in the direction of Cas's finger. "No, Cas, there was no woman with a big flower hat. I would have seen her."

"Right, just checking," but he couldn't get the image of those beady black eyes out of his mind. It just seemed too real to be a hallucination.


End file.
